The present invention is generally in the field of locks and more specifically it is concerned with combination locks, at times referred to as key-less locks. In particular the invention is concerned with a lock in which unlocking is obtained by consecutive displacements of a manipulating member.
Such locks are useful as padlocks, case locks (e.g. suitcases, briefcases), doors, windows, safes, lockers, bicycles, and the like. In particular the invention is concerned with a lock in which unlocking is obtained by consecutive displacements of a manipulating member.
A combination lock as referred to in the art, is a lock which eliminates the use of a key for opening it. One type of such locks comprises a single dial which should be rotated several times in different directions to reach the correct opening combination. Another type of combination locks comprises several dials in which each should be rotated to a position in which the correct combination number is reached. Optionally, rather then dials, there are combination locks in which a plurality of push-buttons are provided, which should be pressed in a correct sequence, to reach the right opening combination. The code which enables opening of the lock is at times referred to as a combination code, or an opening code.
The above described combination locks share several drawbacks. For example, where the locking mechanism is arranged in series, i.e. in order to render the locking mechanism some complication, it usually comprises three or more locking assemblies, each of which being separately handled. This arrangement results in that each locking assembly being successfully manipulated into its opening position, renders the picking procedure easier. Even single-dial combination locks, although comprising only one manipulating dial, comprise three or more locking assemblies, which are handled in series.
Still a further drawback of locks of the above described type is the mechanical complexity requiring a plurality of elements, each adapted for manipulating a single locking assembly of a locking mechanism. Furthermore, locking mechanism arranged in series, also require more time for opening.
In addition, in some combination locks, the lock remains unlocked, even if it is closed (the shackle being introduced into its opening within the padlock, or the door of a safe being closed) until positive displacement of at least one of its manipulating members.
Even more so, most locks require visual contact with the lock to establish manipulation thereof. Obviously, such a requirement may be problematic for blind people or in conditions of darkness. Additionally, in many situations it might be required to enable manipulation of a lock using a single hand. Such locks are suitable, in particular for invalids etc. Many other types of locks, in particular security locks, are electrically or electronically operated, the drawbacks of which being obvious.
Known combination or key-less locks are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,049,983, 2,830,447, 2,931,204, 4,476,698, 4,733,548, 5,109,684 and 5,267,460. However, it is considered that none of these patents provides an adequate solution for the above referred to drawbacks. U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,779 discloses a combination lock comprising four actuating pins of different lengths, each adapted for engagement in turn with a corresponding lever of the four discs. A manipulating plate displaces each time only one of the levers, thus entailing angular displacement of a single disc at a time to the extent of one notch at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,694B1 by the same inventor as the present invention, discloses an improved combination lock which differs from locks described above in that it comprises a single manipulating member wherein the opening code is obtained by a series of consecutive planar displacements of a single manipulating member, in a so-called X-Y pattern.
Whilst the concept presented by the above referred to Patent is a breakthrough in its field and has many advantages over prior art combination locks, nevertheless it has several deficiencies, in particular concerning its design and assembly. For example, the disclosed lock comprises at least two coaxially disposed rotatable locking assemblies, each comprising a cogged wheel, a locking disk and a reset element, arranged in series, thereby rendering the housing of the lock considerable size, whereby it is not suitable for used at a confined space.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a combination lock mechanism, in which the above referred to disadvantages are significantly reduced or overcome and which allow easy manipulation of the lock single handed and without visual contact with the lock.
The present invention calls for a combination lock comprising a single manipulating member planarly displaceable, and where manipulation thereof does not require visual contact with the lock, whereby the lock is operable also by individuals with limitations e.g. young children, invalids (e.g. blind people, amputees or otherwise handicapped).
According to the present invention there is provided a combination lock comprising:
a housing, a locking bolt with at least one leg portion extending into the housing and formed with a locking latch, and a locking breach for arresting said locking latch;
at least one locking assembly rotatably supported within the housing; each locking assembly comprising a disc member formed with a peripheral recess, a cam wheel formed with a cam teeth, and a reset cam;
a locking member formed with at least one locking lug, each corresponding with a disc member; said locking member being angularly displaceable between an un-locked position in which all the at least one looking lugs are engaged within the peripheral recess of the corresponding disc member and wherein the locking breach is disengaged from the locking bolt; and a locked position in which at least one of the locking lugs is disengaged from the corresponding peripheral recess, wherein the locking breach arrests the locking bolt;
a reset mechanism comprising a lever for applying force on the reset cam of each of the at least one locking assembly, to thereby rotate the associated disc member into a reset position;
a manipulating member comprising at least one follower corresponding with each cam wheel and being planarly displaceable within the housing;
the arrangement being such that upon predetermined consecutive displacements of the manipulating member corresponding with a combination of the lock, the at least one follower encounters the cam teeth of a respective cam wheel, entailing corresponding consecutive angular displacement of each of the at least one locking assembly into a position in which each of the peripheral recesses faces a corresponding locking lugs, thus allowing the locking member to shift into the un-locked position.
According to a first application of a combination lock according to the present invention there are provided at least two locking assemblies, planarly disposed within the housing about a central axis thereof, and wherein the locking member is angularly displaceable about the central axis.
According to a second application, the lock comprises at least two locking assemblies coaxially disposed within the housing, wherein the locking member is in the form of a lever comprising a corresponding number of locking lugs and pivotally displaceable between the locked and the un-locked positions. According to a specific embodiment at the un-locked position the peripheral recesses are axially aligned and further, the locking lugs of the locking member are axially aligned.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the locking breach is pivotally articulated to the locking member wherein displacing the locking member into its un-locked position enables displacement of the locking breach, by pulling the locking bolt, into disengagement from the locking latch of the locking bolt, and wherein displacing the locking member into its locked position entails corresponding displacement of the locking breach into engagement with said locking latch.
According to a specific design, the locking breach is a bar formed with at least one latch engaging portion; wherein at the locked position the latch engaging portion engages with the locking latch to thereby arrests the locking bolt, and further wherein axial pulling force applied to the locking bolt entails displacement of the locking breach into engagement with the housing, whereby said axial pulling force wedges the locking breach within the housing at the locked position such that the axial force is not transferred to the locking member and the at least one locking assembly. According to one particular embodiment, the locking breach and the housing are each formed with a serrated portion, whereby engagement of the serrated portions entails wedging the locking breach at the locked position.
The combination lock according to the present invention may be a pre-programmed combination type, wherein the cam wheel and the reset cam are integral with the disc member. Alternatively, the combination may be personalized to include any practical sequential consecutive displacements of the manipulating member. Accordingly, at least the cam wheel is axially detachable from the disc member, whereby it can be angularly shifted to preset one of a plurality of angular positions, whereby the combination of the lock may be changed to any personalized combinations.
According to one particular design, the cam wheel comprises a central star-like member formed with a plurality of spikes, each spike having at cam surface slidingly engageable by a follower of the manipulating member. To increase the number of combinations, the cam wheel further comprises a circular array of cam elements disposed adjacent the periphery of the cam wheel, each cam element comprising a cam surface slidingly engageable by a follower of the manipulating member.
The manipulating member may comprise any suitable number of followers, engageable with the spikes of the cam wheel. According to one particular design there are provided three followers per each cam wheel, for cooperation in conjunction therewith. According to a specific design, the followers are in the form of pins projecting from the manipulating member.
According to the present invention, resetting the combination code, i.e. personalizing it, is make easy upon disengaging the disc member of at least one locking assembly from its associated cam wheel, angularly displacing the cam wheel and reengaging it with the disc member. Disengaging the disc members from their associated cam wheel is carried out by axial separation therebetween. Such axial separation is achieved by a separating member formed with one or more ramped surfaces and being rotatable within the housing. A corresponding member fitted for traveling over said ramped surfaces imparts axial force on the locking assemblies, to thereby separate the disc members from their associated cam wheel.
According to the first application of the invention, where the locking assemblies are disposed in a planner layout, each disc member is biased to disengage from its related cam wheel, wherein said corresponding member is the locking member, and wherein axial displacement thereof results in said separation. According to the second application of the invention, where the locking assemblies are coaxially received within the housing, the corresponding member is a seat member adapted for applying axial force against a coupling element associated with each locking assembly applying, entailing axial displacement of only one of the disc member or the cam wheel of each locking assembly, against the axial biasing effect of a biasing member.